imperial_archivesfandomcom-20200216-history
Precium
An illegal drug made from Somnium Poppies and several other unknown ingredients. It can be processed several different ways, making it very hard to track down. The seeds themselves are a dark blue. The unmolested Somnium Poppy plant is often used in sleep aid tea and can be safely taken raw. A leaf may be put under the tongue and sleep will come within 30 minutes. These flowers are a light blue with sky-blue seeds. The plant darkens as it is cross-bred. History The seeds and flowers are harvested from in and around areas tainted and affected by the Somnium realm, known as the Alucinor Realm. Originally intended to assist the user's creativity after a long day of work; the drug would bring back the spark of creativity that could not be addressed while actively on the job. When initially spread to the lower and working classes as cheap test subjects, none were given (nor could afford) more of the Precium. This limited exposure prevented any working class citizens from ever forming an addiction. A larger quantity was spread to the upper-middle and higher class, specifically artists, based off of the previous success. Although not nearly as many citizens used the Precium as the creator had hoped, those that did made up for the sales by purchasing more. Soon the addictive qualities of the drug became apparent, but by this point the creator himself had already fallen victim to the drug. Intended Use Originally intended to assist the user's creativity after a long day of work; the drug would bring back the spark of creativity that could not be addressed while actively on the job. ''Precium Sorbitio Seeds would be boiled until their dark blue color would turn white. The water and seeds would be seperated, and the blue water (now ''Sorbitio) to be dispersed into several vials. Each vial is meant to be dilluted into a pot of tea, and can take up to five minutes to take effect. In the beginning, tea parties were poplar with anyone who had Sorbitio as it fostered group creative thinking that could last hours. Arguably it has no taste, it simply makes the user believe whatever flavor they have had in conjunction is more intense. ''Precium Vapos Seeds are dried and ground up to be mixed with tabacco or other bases. This allows the ''Precium ''to enter the body over time. Illegal Use Precium Sorbitio Each vial is meant to be dilluted into a pot of tea is instead taken directly. The ''Sorbitio c''an take 2-4 seconds to take effect if taken orally. More extreme users inject the ''Sorbitio into their eye, causing permanent hallucinations after three doses. ''Precium Vapos The ''Precium ''to base ratio is heavily favored to the ''Precium ''side. The smoke exhaled is blue, and it is possible to give someone a contact high. Precium Mando The powder from ground up seeds meant to be used for Vapos is instead added into food. Because it is mixed with food, it stays with the body longer, making the Precium high not as initially potent, but keeps them in a creative state for much longer. Precium Primus Eating the seeds without any processing, a fate that commonly befalls whomever grows the seed and becomes addicted. The effect is strong and immediate, as the seeds are not mixed with anything to make them less potent. The abuser may also be injesting many seeds at a time. Withdrawl Depending on the previous dosage, the user can experience irritation, sleep deprivation, dreamlessness, restlessness, rage, madness, death, Dull-ness. As the ''Precium takes the resftulness one feels during sleep as well as the creativity, sleep because as dreaded as a common work day. When an abuser loses their ability to have more Precium, reality and depression can hit within hours and sleep offers no reprieve. Those that throughly exhaust their inner well of creativity through Precium abuse can, and often do, become one of the Dull. As a Recruitment Tool Because the liklihood that the user will become addicted and lose any creativity that they once had, ranking officers in the Dull army will send out scouts to flood areas with various versions of the Precium. They will often sample the drug on themselves to prove that the drug is not addictive, not sharing that the drug is 100% ineffective on a Dull citizen. Category:Drugs Category:Crafted Goods Category:Somnium